Regarding Adam
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: This is a one shot about biancas thought on adam


**HEY This is my first story its a one shot about Badam my fave ship**

Bianca's POV

I walked down the hallway od my own personal hell more formally called Degrassi. I walked to my locker that was "conveniently" (sarcasm implied) placed next to Dr. Doom. I got my science book and headed towards my first class getting stopped by Owen and Fitz haven't I already told them that I changing my life and I don't need the in it.

"Hey Bee" Fitz said in a snarky tone

"Yeah hey Miss I'm-to-good-to-hang-with-my-old-friends" Owen commented as Fitz gave him the 'how dumb are you' look.

"What do ya'll want?" I asked

"Nothing we just wanted you to know we really messed up that Tranny" Fitz said causally yet sneering at the last part.

With that both of them left

o.O.o

I sat in science class bored out of my mind. I was tapping my pencil until my lab table partner took it and broke it in half before smiling and handing it back too me. Usually I would be angered but this action if I was the old me I looked down at my now dismembered pencil and my mind wandered to Adam. The transgender I outed only a few weeks ago. I really regret doing that thinking back I practically ruined his entire high school life. I've been in the hallways I've seen the looks of disgust and have heard the whispers about how he's "a waste of human sex" or "a unnatural he-she that nobody will ever love". "I'm a bitch" I thought to myself. I think he is or was only guy that liked me for me actually I know he liked me for me and not sex. He was nice to me and how do I repay him I rip his shirt open in the middle of the thus outing him as a transgender. "Andrew Torres please report to the office" the intercom came on interrupting my thoughts.

Drew's POV

I went to the office and I saw my mum crying in one of the chairs. "Oh my God mum what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked panic filling my voice. "Ad-Adam" she stuttered "is hurt really bad someone found him unconscious in an alley." Tears pricked my eyes "I'm gonna go get my bag from science" my mum didn't respond she only nodded weakly. I walked back down the hallway and entered the classroom. Whispers filled the room as I entered including "I wonder what he did", "he probably got suspended or something", or "look at him that face is the face of guilt". Not exactly paying attention to the whispers I got my bag and handed Mr. Betenkamp a note from Mr. Simpson. I left the room and left to go to the hospital.

-later that day around lunchtime-

Bianca's POV

I walked into the hospital to pick up my mum for lunch. As I walked in I couldn't help but feel a depressing aura that surrounds this place. I quickly arrived at my mothers nursing station. "Hey Bumble Bee" my mum greeted me I let out a giggle my mum still insists on using my nickname since I was 3 "I hope you don't mind but can I finish delivering these to the rooms in which they belong?" she asked holding up clipboards. "I don't mind at all" I replied. She and I walked down the white hallways. She turned into a room and I followed like a lost puppy. My breathing hitched in my throat as I looked at the broken boy on the bed that I identified as the one and only Adam Torres. I walked over to him and studied his injuries he had a black eye that covered most his cheek and a large gash right under his eye. He was hooked up to an IV and he looked down right broken. As I reached his bed I felt a little deja vu from when I was 12 and my dad was dying. I lifted manicured hand and touched his unmarked. The second my hand came in contact with his skin his big baby blue eyes that I fell in love with opened. "What are you doing here?" he asked weakly. "My mum" I said pointing at her as she worked. "oh" he replied with slight disappointment in his voice. " I'm so sorry this" I said gesturing to his body, "happened." "Why do you care?" "Because I'm trying this new thing and it's like not being a coldhearted bitch." He weakly laughed "So I'm not just a tranny to you anymore?" he questioned. "You never were" she said as he raised his eyebrows skeptically "when I found out about you I didn't understand so I researched and then two weeks later I tried to change myself, but you being smart avoided me after the incident" I paused "what I'm trying to say is Adam I really liked you and I still do. You were the only guy to ever treat me right." I stopped to breathe. He took my hand ad pulled me towards him and kissed me. "I really like you too Bianca." "I'm like sleeping beauty because you've awaken a part of me I haven't seen in a long time." "So you can be princess Azul" "It's Aurora and you can be Prince Adam" "Isn't the princes name Phillip" "Whatever" with that I leaned in and kissed him again.


End file.
